


Gloves

by helens78



Category: Equilibrium (2002)
Genre: Gloves, M/M, Podfic Available, Translation Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-19
Updated: 2003-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preston is constantly adjusting his gloves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gloves

**Author's Note:**

> **Podfic!** I've podficced this one, and you can find it [on my website](http://helensfic.net/podfic/2012/gloves-by-helens78/). :)
> 
> This has been translated into Chinese by [styx](http://ao3.org/users/styx), and you can find it [here on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/605340)! :)

Preston is always adjusting his gloves. Partridge has yet to puzzle out the reasons for it. The gloves are sized to fit him, and Partridge doubts Preston understands the real meaning of _discomfort_. It can't be a nervous twitch.

It could, Partridge supposes, be a matter of double, triple, quadruple-checking to be certain his skin is not exposed. But exposed to what? It's one thing to double-check when they've been near sense offenders. When they're on the street, tracking down EC-10 rated material, the need to protect their skin is understandable. But Preston does this _constantly_. When he's at his desk. When the two of them are alone. Before and after meals. He can't stop tugging at his gloves.

Preston wishes Partridge would stop looking at him that way. There's no feeling behind those glances, and neither of them would want there to be; they have a job to do, a duty to Libria, and a feeling that undercut the dose would be a distraction they could ill afford. But Partridge looks anyway, and it makes Preston... it gives him a sense that he's not prepared enough for what he's doing. It makes him think he should be further on his guard.

Preston pulls his gloves on tighter. It won't help; he knows that. It won't keep him from wondering what it would be like if he actually took the gloves off and touched the back of Partridge's hand. It won't keep him from wondering what Partridge's skin feels like, or tastes like. But it will keep him from indulging his curiosity today. And it might help tomorrow. The next day after... he can only hope.


End file.
